The present invention relates to a portable apparatus which provides a means for cleaning soiled footwear and also for changing shoes or boots in a cleaner and more comfortable manner than previously possible.
Numerous types of sporting or working activities take place in environments in which dust, dirt, mud, snow or ice becomes stuck to the bottoms and sides of shoes or boots. Inevitably it becomes desirable to clean the bottoms and sides of shoes and boots before entering cars, homes, etc.
It is also desirable to provide a portable boot scraper or other type of instep cleaner. The instep is an area of footwear in which mud or other debris is prone to accumulate as it is essentially a wedge shaped cavity on the bottoms of footwear where the heel section would be affixed to the sole portion. Typically, outside of homes or buildings one might encounter a boot scrape permanently mounted in the ground or sidewalk. However, it is desirable to provide a portable scraper or other method for cleaning the instep sections of soiled footwear.
A common problem which has always existed is that during the operation of changing shoes or boots it is always necessary to have a clean place to stand or sit in order to protect the use's foot itself from becoming soiled. This problem might exist, for example, after sporting events such as golf where it would be desirable to clean one's shoes and possibly change them in the parking lot of a golf course before entering the car or clubhouse. A brush alone might solve the problem of dirty shoes but it would not assist the user in changing his or her shoes.
This invention is designed to provide a means whereby soiled shoes or boots (footwear) can be cleaned immediately after use. Additionally, the user can utilize the invention for changing his or her shoes conveniently and comfortably, while wearing socks or stockings or in bare feet, and putting on a new pair of shoes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable shoe cleaning assembly which would allow the user to clean the bottom portions and the side portions and instep portions of soiled sport or work shoes.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a means for removing soiled shoes or boots while standing in a parking lot or outside of a car or the like.
It is also an object of this invention to provide the user with a clean and comfortable surface upon which to stand during the operation of cleaning and changing soiled shoes or boots.
It is a further object of this invention to describe a method for cleaning mud, dirt, snow and the like from sport or work shoes or boots or the like.